Gnomos
by Nonato Annimo
Summary: Nunca creyó decir esto pero: amaba a esos jodidos adornos jardineros. Porque?, pues por una muy simple...Tweek. ( Creek )


**Gnomos.**

Aquella mañana era domingo, lo que para Tweek significaba ir al lugar donde más odiaba estar: el centro comercial , ya que en este se juntaban todos sus miedos.

Los gnomos acechaban en las tiendas de artículos para el jardín, el gobierno vigilaba cada uno de sus movimientos a través de sus "cámaras de seguridad" (si claro) y el santa que andaba sentado debajo de un gran cartel que decía FELIZ NAVIDAD No le daba buena espina (juraba que le había visto quitarse la barba, era un fraude!)

La única diferencia entre esa mañana y la de los demás domingos es que no lo había acompañado su mamá, si no, Craig su "novio".

No iba a negar que estaba nervioso, y que el malhumor que cargaba su pareja no empeorara la situación, pero lo hecho, hecho estaba y no podía cambiarlo.

Mantenía la mirada fija en la lista que su mamá le había dado, ya que no quería cometer ningún error y volver a ese lugar de mierda. También apresuraba un poco sus pasos (por no decir que prácticamente estaba corriendo) para terminar lo más antes posible, mientras mas pronto se largara de ahí, mejor.

-Oye! Espérame!, demonios…- Sin darse cuenta dejo muy atrás al pelinegro. Se paró para esperarlo y mientras lo hacía pudo notar como su enojo se hacía más grande, salve dios su trasero, con el ánimo que el Tucker se cargaba seguro que ahora ahí mismo lo hacía polvo.

-AGH- LO..LO LAMENTO!-NGH- NO QUERÍA DEJARTE ATRÁS!-AGH-NO MATES!- Aquella imagen que daba el rubio en ese momento era digna de ser llamada "escena de pareja". Tweek en un intento por salvar su vida, se lanzó de rodillas al suelo y mirando fijamente a Craig le clamó por piedad. Pero obviamente a los demás les sonó a otra cosa porque los -awww- y los -que lindos - no faltaron.

-Tsk…cálmate Tweek no hagas una escena – Craig tomó la mano del café adicto y se lo llevó lejos de la multitud de personas que se habia aglomerado alrededor de ellos. Acaso no tenían otras cosas que hacer?.

El resto del día transcurrió tranquilo si no se contaba el hecho de que Craig tuvo que pagar un gnomo porque según el rubio _"Era matar o morir"._

Estaban listos para a irse a sus casas en el auto que el padre de Tweek les había prestado, pero un repentino rose del rubio lo tomó por sorpresa.

POV CRAIG.

Me estaba…agarrando del brazo!. Es decir, antes ya había pasado pero era para aparentar, siempre era para aparentar, pero en ese momento simplemente no había nadie, no puede ser posible que este fingiendo esta vez.

Cada vez se aferraba a mi más fuerte , bajando la mirada como si algo le avergonzase, es que acaso después de tantos años de falsa relación… al fin gustó de mí. No estaba preparado para aquello, yo apenas y me había dado cuenta de mis sentimientos. Aun no estaba listo!

T-Tweek…- trate de llamar su atención ya que parecía no querer moverse de aquella posición.

-No me dejes solo -ngh- Craig…- aquello fue lo único que escuche, ya no me importaba lo que siguiera diciendo, aquello era lo único que importaba…

POV TWEEK.

Mierda, los malditos gnomos estaban en todos lados!.

Lo habían seguido hasta el estacionamiento y ahora ahí, mirándolo desde una esquina del parqueadero , estaba otro de esos malditos roba calzoncillos.

Por lo menos ahora no estaba solo, estaba con Craig y se supone que los gnomos no atacan cuando estas cerca de alguien…o si?. O acaso se necesitaba tener contacto con la otra persona para que no te hicieran nada?. A la mierda. No me iba a arriesgar. Tomando el brazo de Craig quise mantenerme a salvo, pero el muy desgraciado seguía mirándome, y parecía que en cualquier momento iba a atacar.

Manteniéndome fiel a mi creencia , agarré fuertemente el brazo de Crai, mirando al suelo pues creía también que si le ignoraba, se iría, pero en una mirada rápida me di cuenta que aún seguía ahí y juraría que ahora estaba más cerca, que haré ?, estaba seguro que venía a por mí, y no para nada bueno.

-No me dejes solo-ngh- Craig…aquel gnomo de allá quiere matarme… – Estaba jodidamente aterrado, sin saber que hacer. Es que a esos malditos gnomos no les bastaba con robarse mis calzoncillos?.

Mejor-ngh-vamo..- Pero que carajos!? Cuando paso de ser acosando por un gnomo a recibir un apasionado beso de Craig!.

POV NARRADOR.

De un momento a otro el pelinegro acorralaba al rubio en la puerta del auto dándole un ferviente beso, como si hubiera estado conteniéndose por años de aquello.

-ngh- q..que mierda haces Cra..- Volvió a sentir un beso, ahora más tierno pero con la misma fuerza que antes.

Así continuo aquella unión de labios hasta que el pelinegro decidió parar aquello para confesarle sus verdaderos sentimientos a Tweek, pero un golpe fue lo que recibió tumbándolo al suelo.

Por tu -ack- culpa el gnomo me alcanzo!- Decía el rubio señalando tembloroso a lo que había captando su atención anteriormente.- no les dejaré que alcancen mis calzoneeeees…-ack- La voz de Tweek se hacía cada vez más lejana conforme corría con todas sus fuerzas hacía su casa, esperando que al llegar, aún conserve un par de ellos.

-Mierda….era eso- Un sentimiento de frustración corrió por todo su cuerpo , pero a la a vez se sentía feliz ya que había hecho lo que jamás pensó hacer: robarle su primer beso a Tweek, y no fue uno, fueron dos. Además no vio rechazo por parte del otro y eso lo hacía aun mas feliz (el golpe no fue rechazo cierto?).

Tumbándose en el pavimento, cubrió su rostro con sus brazos ocultando su sonrisa – gracias…- susurro mirando de reojo a aquel gnomo que tanto alboroto había causado. Quizá el rubio no lo aprobará, pero comenzaba a tenerle un poco de afecto a esos adornos de jardín.

* * *

 **N.A: Gnomos…gnomos everywhere… :^V.**


End file.
